Akiko Makimura
Akiko Makimura is the wife of Kozo Makimura, mother of Miki and Tare Makimura, and also acts as a mother figure to Akira Fudo after she and her husband take him in. Akiko goes along with her husband when he is arrested by the Demon Busters, leading to her painful and sadistic demise. She is unnamed in the manga, but is given her name in the novelization. Appearance Akiko is an attractive woman who appears to be in her late thirties to early forties, seemingly a lot younger than her husband. She is tall and thin, with her hair tied back in a downwards bun. Personality Akiko is a kind and caring woman who loves her husband and children, willing to put the safety of her loved ones before her own. It's unknown if she had any link to Akira's parents like her husband did, but she cares for the boy like one of her own children. History Devilman: Akiko first appears a few days after Akira fused with the mighty demon Amon. She is sitting in her home with her husband, children, and Akira. She sits and watches as Miki and Akira play and flirt with each other, which amuses her as she jokes with her husband. Later on that night however, she and her husband are absorbed into the walls of their home by the demon Agwel. She is left in that state until Agwel and Sirene are defeated by Akira. Akiko is not seen again until after Zennon announces the existence of demons and their upcoming assault on humankind. Akira tells Kozo to take his family and lock themselves inside, and Akiko follows her husband as Akira goes to find his friend Ryo Asuka. After Akira returns home following the demon attack, Akiko runs in, telling Akira and the others that the government has discovered a way to combat the demon menace and ushers everyone inside to show them a news report on the Demon Busters, which causes everyone but Akira to breathe a sigh of relief. After a failed hunt for Ryo, Akira comes home and watches the television. A news report comes on with an interview with Ryo. Akira is initially excited, thinking that Ryo was planning to explain to the world about the Devilmen. He is shocked when Ryo reveals nothing but lies about the nature of demons and Devilmen. Everyone around him begins to freak out while a tape plays showing Akira's slow and hideous transformation, further fueling the panic. Akiko holds on to Tare tightly, while her husband aims his rifle at Akira and tells him to get out. Akira explains to all of them that he still retained his human heart despite his demonic body. Kozo tells him to flee before the Demon Busters arrested him. Akira, amazed Kozo and the others believed him, smiles and flees. Unfortunately, not long after he leaves the Demon Busters arrive. The squad captain accuses Kozo of being a demon and arrests both him and Akiko. The next day after Dosu-Roku had informed Akira that they had been arrested, he gathers his army and goes to the Anti-Demon Corps HQ and attacks the building, killing a majority of the Demon Busters in the process. Akira goes down to where the prisoners were held and busts down the door to immediately find Akiko: her bloodied corpse stripped naked and hanging down from a meat hook, and missing her left arm. When he finds those responsible, it is revealed that they had slowly tortured Akiko until she died, with full knowledge that she was a human. Gallery Kenma.png|Akiko in Devilman Akiharadd.png|Akiko and her son Tare Mikiko.png|Akiko and Miki Makimura Mimmy.png|Akiko in the doorway onnnnnnn.png|Akira Fudo finds Akiko's corpse all torn up goreeee.png|Hung to die Category:Manga characters Category:Characters Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Devilman characters Category:Humans Category:Neo Devilman Category:Neo Devilman Charecters